Making Tomorrow
by XvBrokenvX
Summary: Jump City is going crazy. From every source the Titans are getting, it's an apocalypse. And a dying world isn't in much need of heroes.


Heroes are supposed to save people. They get called in when their city or nation needs them the most, and they get the bad guys. In the stories, the ones on the news, the ones that get shared, they capture the bad guys. They put the villains behind bars. The truth is, most of the time, that isn't possible. The truth is, most of the time, heroes can't capture the bad guys. Most of the time, the bad guys are killed, because that is the best a hero can do.

This time, everything was different. It wasn't the city or the nation that called in the Titans for help. The call came from inside Titans tower from the youngest Titan. It was Beast Boy that sounded the alarm.

The team had already had dinner in the city. The day was a long one and it was hot. The summer sun had citizens overheating, but everyone was still outside. Most Jump City residents were at the public pool, but the park was just as crowded. Beast Boy had spent most of the day as an elephant by the lake, soaking water up his trunk and spraying the kids as they played to keep them cool. The other Titans, aside from Raven, spent the day passing around a football. Raven wasn't too far away, sitting under the shade of a tree with a book in her hands. As the sunset, the Titans packed up. Robin stopped by the mayors office for some general crime report stuff, and there were some papers that needed signing and other things for the leader to do.

Even as Robin got back to the tower that night, nothing was strange. Starfire had cooked some semi-eatable food, which she enjoyed and Robin tolerated to be nice, while the rest of the Titans swore they weren't hungry. Robin talked about how the mayors niece was celebrating her sixth birthday this weekend, and the mayor would be out of town for it. He complained about how the heat was sending more and more patience into hospitals with heat strokes, and how the hospitals were already overcrowded enough without having to deal with dehydration problems and people overheating. Finally he broke the bad news, the local pizza shop that all the Titans ate and ordered from weekly would be shutting down. They failed the health inspections. Robin had tried vouching for them but the mayor wouldn't hear it. That ended their dinner, and they all left slightly disappointed, clearing away their plates and going separate ways.

Robin was in the gym he heard the siren blaring. He was finishing up a work out and he stopped. Holding the punching bag steady, Robin listened for a minute. If it was a test of the alarms by Cyborg, the alarm would stop in a second. It didn't stop though, the blaring continued and the red light on the ceiling flashed. Robin grabbed his cape off one of the weight machines, running for the common room.

A floor below him, Starfire was in the shower. Her hands were massaging shampoo into her scalp and humming a Tamerian folk song. She heard the alarm, and she spun around, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and shutting off the water. She barely wasted time patting herself dry before throwing her clothes on. Starfire grabbed her hairbrush as she flew out the door of her room, brushing her hair quickly on the way down the stairs.

Cyborg had been in the garage, elbow deep in oil and engine fluids. The alarm made him jump, smacking his head on the hood of his car (something he had done countless times before). He grabbed the rag on the worktable next to him and wiping his arms down and shut the hood of the T-Car. He opened the mini-computer in his arm, looking for where the trouble was in the city as he ran up the stairs.

Raven was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows with a book in her hand. Her cape was thrown over a chair on the other side of her room. The window behind her had a view of the city, a city that still looked normal. When the alarm went off, she glared up at the flashing light on her ceiling for a second, and let out a soft groan as she shut her book. She levitated her cape around her before phasing through the floor to join the others in the common room.

Beast Boy was the only one that knew why they were being called. His ears were able to hear a lot better than anyone else's could. That was why it was Beast Boy that could hear the screams coming from Jump City. Even being asleep under his pillow in his bed, Beast Boy was awoken by the chaos in the city. Looking out his window, everything seemed fine, but he could hear it. The screaming and crying was coming from everywhere in the city at once. Beast Boy sounded the alarm to call the Titans together, and he waited in the common room.

It only took each of them about a minute to appear. Robin came through the main doors at the same time that Raven phased through the ceiling, landing in the center of the floor, and at the same time that Cyborg came through the side door. Starfire was only seconds late, her hair dripping wet.

"Please tell me this isn't something stupid," Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Something is going on in the city, I can hear it," Beast Boy said.

"What do you hear?" Robin asked.

"Screaming. Lots of it. From everywhere at once." Beast Boy glanced behind him out the window, the city looked perfectly fine.

"Everything looks okay from here," Cyborg said. "Maybe there is a parade or something going on."

"Maybe we would be more inclined to believe if you if you didn't pull the alarm last week to announce a new video game release." Raven looked to Robin, waiting to see what he would do.

"That was a new comic book, and it was big news," Beast Boy said, glaring at Raven. "But I'm serious. My animal senses are going crazy. Animals know things – and I _know_ something is seriously wrong."

"I am sure Beast Boy would not lie about such things," Starfire said. She was leaning over, wringing her hair out.

Raven grabbed her forehead. "He's right. I can sense panic coming from the city."

Cyborg was watching the screen on his arm which had started flashing red. "Over 1000 emergency calls just came in through 911 operators."

Robin nodded. "Raven , Beast Boy, take downtown. Starfire and I will take uptown. Cyborg, if the whole city is going crazy, we're going to need back up. Put a word through to the Titans East and see if we can borrow Bumblebee or Aqualad or anyone that can get here. Titans – Go!"


End file.
